pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit of Mystery Part 9
Previous: Spirit of Mystery Part 8 Two pokeballs wobbled, and they were wobbling hard! Rhys and Jena gazed at them both, occasionally switching between them and hoping for the very best outcome. Both of these pokemon were far too dangerous to let go into the world, but the two of them would make for powerful allies, so long as they stayed in the balls. Jena: Rhys, look! pointed to the Rotom as its light went out, and it went still. He breathed a sigh of relief, but also had some slight guilt as he looked toward Jena. She looked back at him, her eyes solemn, her chin went down a bit as he looked into her eyes, and her cheeks reddened some. They shared that gaze for a little while, and they came closer toward one another. Rhys had so many thoughts all at once, and all of them seemed to pertain to how beautiful Jena looked in that dark, somber setting. Her beautiful red hair glistening in what little light there was in that room. He barely noticed when their faces were mere inches apart, and that was when both of them heard a gigantic burst of energy. The pokeball for Spiritomb gushed out of his pokeball like a fountain, and was suddenly larger than ever, almost filling up that whole half of the room and gazing down at the two of them. Rhys and Jena looked toward him, and began to back away as his size increased and got much closer to the both of them. Spiritomb: GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! HOW DARE YOOOUUUUUUU!!!!! Their backs were against the wall that was covered in cables and circuit boards for the media room. Its distorted face was so close to them that they could feel the heat of its energy as if it were the sun blazing down on them. That moment, Rhys was ready for it, he was prepared for the end at the mercy of Spiritomb, ready for it to destroy them both with its deadly Night Shade attack, but that was when Duskull flew through Spiritomb's back, causing him to grunt in horrible pain as she came at Rhys and collided with his chest. He felt an unbearable cold! The icy touch of Duskull was both terrible and wonderful at the same time. She entered into his chest with her ethereal body, and he felt it. All at once he felt a recognition he had thought was lost forever. That feeling of De ja Vu that was so intense that he knew where it came from, as it came from his past to this future, and he saw everything that he had forgotten. His eyes became hollow, black voids, and a red cloak and hood engulfed his body, the color left his face, making it white as the skull on Duskull's face. His dark, lifeless gaze stopped Spiritomb in his tracks, and he grew silent, as did the power he emitted. Rhys had transformed into something else, entirely. He took a single step toward Spiritomb, and without a word, he began to shrink. Spiritomb was shaking as he got smaller, ready to float its keystone away for fear of its existence. Rhys, or what was Rhys began to walk toward it in very slow steps, but each step seemed to make the Spiritomb cringe. Spiritomb: So... you've shown that form once again. Rhys: Spiritomb ghost Pokemon cringed and his entire face went to dismay as he froze into place, unable to move as the Red Cloaked Rhys kept stepping toward him, his black, hollow eyes gazing upon him. Your misdeeds have granted you a sealed the fate as it was written for one such as you. I am here to see you there, here and now, forever. Spiritomb: Y-y-you cannot have me! Stay away from me! STAY AW-- Rhys: SILENCE!!!!!! force of black energy blaired and rippled through the air, and as it sunk into the Spiritomb, his energy could physically be seen as it was swallowed away. The Spiritomb's face went deader for a moment, and then regained its focus. Spiritomb: Aaahh....aaahhhhh! pain-stricken face cried out, and was silenced as Rhys's white, gloomy finger pressed against his face to hush him. Rhys: Shhhhhhh..... just go. Spiritomb's mouth opened wide, and a blob of green energy gushed from his mouth, the spirit energy was the 109th spirit that inhabited Spiritomb's incoporeal body. With this, Rhys's hand cupped underneathe it as it grew a face and gazed up toward him. Rhys's black eyes gazed back, and the face in the spirit energy began to cry. His hand grasped around it, it blared through his fingers, and was gone. As it dissipated, Duskull's body exited through Rhys's back, and he dropped to the ground, catching himself on his hands. He panted hard, sweat gleaming on his brow, as it dripped onto the floor. He felt hot and cold at the same time, and his body had no idea how to react. Jena: Rhys? said in a very tiny voice. Her hands cupped over her mouth at what she just witnessed. Her eyes wide, and it was quite obvious beneathe her hands that her mouth was agape. Rhys looked back at her, not entirely sure as to what happened then either, alls he knew was he saw Spiritomb in front of him still, but it seemed to have fainted. Rhys pulled out a Pokeball, held it up toward the Spirtomb, and opened it, causing it to engulf the ghost pokemon. Spirit of Mystery Part 10 Category:Pokemon Spirit and Ghost Category:Rinji Category:Stories